


October nights

by n4mc0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4mc0/pseuds/n4mc0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Feliciano, night club and restaurant owners work on two completely opposite schedules, only having time to see one another in the early mornings and late evenings, they some how manage find love in the midst of their busy day to night lives. Feliciano literally meets the man of his dreams. Lovino falls for love at first sight. Could life get any better?</p>
<p>((Transferred from my Wattpad account))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, since the day they turned fifteen, always worked in their grandfathers night club in the sunny state of California, LA.

During the summers they'd stay there all night, practically becoming nocturnal as the days passed by, working from nine pm to five am, trying to survive in the city that revolved around 'what's new' and 'who's doing what'.

The club held many important parties, becoming famous over the years with celebrities and the rich.

Now years later, the twins were twenty two and going to college, inheriting the club in the process, since their grandfather was becoming too sick to work.

Feliciano worked there during the bright and sunny day, while Lovino watched the place from night to dawn.

The Vargas' family somehow managed to turn a small part of the club (which quickly became half) into an Italian restaurant and the rest was the regular party hotspot. People liked to claim that the angel would mingle during the day and when night fell, the demon came to play.

The club also had a popular dance crew that performed in another partially closed up part of the club at night, it had a bar and some tables where people could talk and watch the show while the party animals in the other rooms parties. It reminded many people from the audience from that movie called 'Burlesque', especially with that blond haired blue eyed lead dancer named Alfred that sung songs often too.

Though they had many professional (if you dare say strippers Lovino would have your head on a silver platter) dancers that did routines and practiced with Lovino during the afternoons, the twins danced or sung duets together before they closed up, usually singing a song in Italian before they closed up the club and opened the restaurant on the other side of the building.

Sometimes people stayed the entire night just to hear them.

Now it was Saturday night and Lovino had just woken Feliciano to sing their duet together. It was currently 4:30 am, thirty minutes before closing time and an hour and a half before opening the restaurant.

"Ahh Lovino I'm sleeeeepy." Feliciano whined, rubbing his eyes and dressing up in his usual suit in which the brothers performed in, Lovino doing the same. The only differences between their outfits was that he had a black hat with the same colored slacks and Feliciano had a completely white suit and tie with a black button up. Basically their colors were inverted and Lovino wore suspenders without a blazer.

"C'mon Feli, after we close the club we can have some coffee before we open the restaurant, so you'll wake up a bit. Sound okay?" Lovino yawned, also tired from being up so late.

"Okay..." Feliciano nodded, smiling a bit while fixing up his white tie.

"Ay yo Lovino, y'all are due to be out in like twenty, Kay?" Alfred, yelled through the doorway as he passed through. The American was hopefully on his way out to the stage to sing his last song, white powdered glitter by his eyes so he would shine underneath the stage lights. Rumor has it that he's sleeping with one of their bartenders, Arthur or whatever his name was.

(The rumors are true, Lovino was unfortunate enough to walk into them having a 'quicky' in one of their storage rooms where they held the wine.)

"Okay, bastard." Lovino yelled back, putting the hat on and standing to his feet, looking quite dapper if he did say so himself.

Heading towards the backstage from their dress up/makeup area, the two lowered the bright red curtain and congratulated Alfred as he happily jogged towards the dressing room to change into his regular clothes and take off the glitter.

Getting into positions from opposite sides of the stage, Lovino scowled and Feliciano grinned brightly, curtains rose once again and bright lights blinded their view of the audience, leaving the twins' eyes to adjust to the brightness.

The guitarist began in the darker background, head low so his face was hidden as his long fingers plucked at the strings professionally, creating a lovely Spanish tune that filled the quiet light air.

Almost immediately, Feliciano began, starting low in the first few words of the song. "De las lunas, la de octubre es más hermosa. Porque en ella se refleja la quietud..."

Tonight they decided to switch it up and sing a song in the only other language the twins-well Lovino- knew. Spanish. Feliciano knew more German than Spanish, which is why he had such a cute accent when singing.

"De dos almas, que han querido ser dichosas, al arrullo de suprema juventud." Lovino sang in his lower, beautifully haunting voice, smiling a bit in the end.

"Corazón." Both sang, walking towards each other and eventually passing one another, walking towards the end end of the stage yet again.

"...que has sentido el calor de una linda mujer, en las noches de Octubre, corazón, que has sabido sufrir, y has sabido querer, desafiando el dolor. "

"Hoy que empieza la vida, tan solo al pensar, que tu amor se descubre." Lovino sung slowly, the Spanish words an old uncle taught him easily rolling off his broken in tongue. As his words formed words, he looked to the crowd watching their emotions as his brother began to sing.

"El castigo de ayer, que me diste tan cruel, parece que murió."

In the process, he caught glorious green eyes as his own hazel ones swooped the audience. By the crinkles surrounding them and the sparkle they gave off, the older Italian could tell right away that that person either recognized the song or understood it. By the way the persons-no-mans lips formed along with the words, he figured both.

"Si me voy," Lovino began again, staring his eyes away from the intense stare of the green eyed, curly haired man gave from the audience. "...no perturbes jamás la risueña ilusión, de mis sueños dorados."

Now coming towards the end of the song, both twins met at the center of the stage and both sang.

"Viviré con la eterna pasión que sentí,"

Lovino."Des del día en que te vi." He sung, sneaking a glance at the green eyed stranger who was staring right back.

(From the day that I saw you)

Feliciano."Des del día en que soñé." sung the younger twin, who glanced at his twin and saw his stare at the stranger, smile widening.

(From the day that I dreamt)

"Que serías para mi."

(That you would be for me)

They both ended, Lovino still staring at the stranger, who was still looking back with just as much intensity, staring seemingly into his soul.

After a few seconds, Lovino smiled softly at the other in almost a trance, a trance that he quickly snapped out of as soon as the audience erupted in whoops and cheers, throwing tips and some flowers from the centerpiece of the small tables they sat on, to the stage where the brothers took their bows. One smiling and the other one with a scowl.

____________________

//Okay so I kinda wanted their club to be kind of like a burlesque kind of theme but not really. Just the setting would more or less look like the club. Also the building where the club is at is walled up in half, restaurant during the day in one side of the building, party club at night on the other.

Then the second story of the place is the twins' and (sometimes) their grandfathers studio loft thing.

Yes a lot of the brick and stuff surrounding the club itself is sound proof so you barely hear the loud booming music from upstairs. (not that Feliciano or Romulus would hear it anyways while Lovino ran the club, they're heavy sleepers)

The song the twins sung is called Luna de Octubre by Eugenia León y Carla morrison.

Link ---> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk7Y-vUFFfA

I feel like feliciano would've sung Eugenia's part (the older, blond woman) while Lovino would've sung the part of Carla (the black haired girl), since feliciano has a higher pitch than Romano, who has a lower tone, haha whatever I don't know anything about music what am I saying.

Anyways hope you liked the first chapter! Vote and comment if I should continue, I'm not sure about it yet so ehhh haha. Thank you for reading though! Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio has a little too much to drink and forgets his address. Thankfully Francis, his roomate, swoops in and saves the day! Sadly Francy pants has to work and dumps Antonio with Lovino, who isn't entirely upset at his presence.
> 
> Basically Lovino has to play babysitter for a dumb Spaniard who was too busy getting drunk to take care of himself.

Lovino waited for the curtain to close before getting off stage and heading towards the bar, getting one last drink before doors closed so he could help clean and close up for good.

Watching as some people began heading out, the Italian sighed and stood up, helping the bartenders wash the left over glasses and cleaning up the bar before they could officially close.

"Um, señor? H-Hello!" A voice laced with a lovely accent called from the front of the bar. Growling, Lovino turned around to tell the customer that they were closing and that it was time for him to go. But when he faced the European, the Italian wasn't able to form any words, eyes glued to the others glazed ones.

"Hello! Um, I wanted to know, do you work here? And when does your shift end? I'm 'tonio by the way." The young man chirped, obviously drunk by the way he was swaying side to side.

"Its closing time," the owner said instead "everyone's shift has ended by now. Go home." Lovino hissed, turning around again to continue drying glasses.

"No! No you're not gettin' it, no me estas entendiendo! Te amo!" Antonio yelled, reaching over the bar like a child trying to get their favorite possession.

(You're not understanding me! I love you!)

Did his heart just skip a beat? N-No! Of course not! Stupid drunkard. Though, Antonio- no, the idiot did look extremely endearing making grabby hands towards him...no! No he looks stupid, like an overgrown man child. Yes. Not cute at all.

"The fuck, bastard? You don't love me. You're fucking drunk you idiot. Now get the fuck out of my club, shitstain." Lovino ordered with bright red cheeks. Now he was being bit harsh even for his standards.

Surprisingly his words didn't really affect the other in the slightest, lazy smile still on Antonio's tan face as he said lowly in a sultry tone, "You have a beautiful voice, and you look guapísimo tonight, corazón~"

(Very, very handsome; heart/love whatever)

"Leave! Now!" The owner shrieked, face now completely red as he went around the counter and yanked the other by the collar of his button up, almost literally dragging him out of the club and kicking him to the curb.

"Call a cab for this idiot. He's too drunk to even walk." Lovino ordered his security, walking right back into the large building to clean up with the other employees.

"Woah there comrade, you really pissed off the boss there. What did you tell him?" The Russian security guard laughed, patting the shorter Spanish man in the back, making him stumble forward.

"I did..? I just said he looked handsome..." Antonio mumbled, scratching his head in confusion. "Wait. He's the boss? This Romulus' guys grandson? I always thought he would be more happy...

Staring at the other for a while, the guard, Ivan, burst out laughing "Well then! I think you mean, Feliciano, he owns the restaurant on the other side of the building. For some reason you really set Mr. Lovino off, da?"

"Yea...I think Lovin- Lov- Lovi's upset because I'm a bit tipsy..." The Spanish man laughed, stumbling once again and grabbing onto the Russians strong arm, "I-Is the world spinning, amigo..?"

"Okay, I'm going to call you a cab, where do you live?"

"Um...um...with my amigos, Gilberto and, and Francis." Antonio mumbled out before falling asleep in the Russians arms.

"Hey, I know a Francis! But...Boss is right, you are an idiot." Ivan smiled before walking inside to look to see if he could get Feliciano's chef over to help his friend. Stopping by where the admissions were, he dropped the Spanish man on the counter and smiled at Feliks, the polish man that charged people before they could enter.

"I need you to call Francis and give him this." Ivan smiled eerily, glancing down at the knocked out man before leaving back to the front.

Putting down the hand that was playing with his soft blond hair, Feliks sighed dramatically before grabbing the phone and saying over the intercom. "Francis, you need to get here, like now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano recalls the time he first meets Ludwig and his gorgeous German face. Pretending to be a waiters, he somehow manages to get the blond to come back into his restaurant. Was it the delicious food or his cute face that kept Luddy coming back?

The first time Feliciano saw Ludwig, he almost dropped some plates that he was helping the waiter with after a customer asked for Feliciano to tell the chef how brilliant his new dish was.

Not because how intimidating the large German looked, but because he has seen that same man many times before...only, not while he was awake.

Years ago, at the age of six, Feliciano suddenly began to dream of this blond little boy with blue eyes and a cute priest hat, the dreams continued on until he was eight, to which they stopped...at least until they somehow popped up again recently. This time the boy was much much older. Though the two looked different, he somehow knew inside him that they were the same person. This man was identical to the same one who had just entered his restaurant.

Now, he seeing this same mystery man in real life? He's going insane.

Well, at least the suit was most definitely a plus.

It turns out that Ludwig Beilshmidt is the owner of one of the largest companies in the city of Los Angeles. It made weapons and hunting gear, which was quickly becoming popular due to it's sleek appearance and accurate hits.

Rushing back into the kitchen, Feliciano quickly placed the dishes in the sink and looked around, wondering what he could do to be able to talk to, literally, the man of his dreams.

Chefs usually went noticed when they entered the main room...however...waiters certainly weren't.

Quickly taking off his white button up uniform and the cliché chefs hat, he stripped off everything that made him a chef until he was in a plain button up top and black slacks.

When the employees saw their boss stripping in the middle of the kitchen, nobody questioned him, though they were curious to what Feliciano was plotting.

Going to his office to hang up his uniform and hat so it wouldn't get dirty, Feli returned to the kitchen and put on a waiters apron. Then, he grabbed a menu, a pen and a small notepad, heading into the serving area. Thankfully, Ludwig was already seated by the windows up in front of the place, large coat hung up on his chair behind him and glasses on as he studied some papers scattered around him...probably from his job.

 _Should we stop him._.?

The staff thought, watching as Feliciano made his way towards a table in the front of the restaurant that had a buff, blond haired man in a suit.

"Buone Giorno! My name is Felici- Feli, and I'll be your server today, can I start you off with some refreshments?" He asked politely with a bright smile as he handed the man a menu.

"Um...just water please, danke." Ludwig sighed, looking through the menu items as feliciano tried to find something more to ask to get a change to stay a bit longer or get some information on this man.

"...Would you like me to hang your coat for you before I go?" Feliciano asked sweetly, placing the notepad and pen in his waist apron pocket.

"Um, yes please, thank you again." Ludwig said, picking up his coat and handing it to his 'waiter'.

"You're welcome!" Feli chirped, quickly heading back to the kitchen where Francis and a few other workers were curiously watching.

"Feliciano! What are you doing? We don't even have a coat hanger!" Francis exclaimed, waving around his arms as he stared in surprise at his boss.

"Well we do now." Feliciano smirked, searching through the pockets of the coat for any information, an address, phone number, job, anything!

After a few seconds, the Italian finally found what he was searching for....

Buisness card.

"Hello mister....Beilshmidt?" Feliciano mumbled before quickly shoving the card into his pocket, handing a confused Francis the coat afterwards "Here hang this up, I need to go get some water."

Grabbing a glass cup and filling it with ice cubes and water, the Italian made his way back towards the Germans table, bright smile on his face.

"Here you go mister!" He chirped, carefully placing the glass on the right side of Ludwig, trying not to disturb him, or well stare too much as he did so.

"Thank you, I think I'm ready to order now, Feli." Ludwig stated, putting the menu down and pointing towards one of the items on it "I would like the Espagueti di pastori"

//literally just making up names//

"That's a very good choice! I tried it myself last week and it was delicious! My friend Francis made it actually he's one of my head chefs and it came out spectacular, it's very good! You'll love it!" Feliciano chirped, not noticing the skeptical look on the Germans face.

" _Your_?" He asked, earning a confused look from the Italian.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"You...You said he was your head chef-"

"AH! YES! My mistake! I meant _our_...haha! Oh my well I'm going to go out your order in okay? Goodbye mister Beilshmidt!" Feliciano rambled, quickly making his way back to the kitchen.

"Since when did I give him my name..?" Ludwig asked himself, sitting in silence for a moment before shrugging and continuing with the little paper work he had left to finish. He was a pretty known man so it isn't a surprise people already know about him.

Entering the kitchen once again, Feliciano quickly made his way to his main station and began to prepare some of the dishes that he left while he worked with Ludwig, after finishing three or four plates, he quickly began Ludwig's.

"One Espagueti di Pastori coming up!" 

Grabbing a pot and placing it on the flame, he chopped up some tomatoes and spices, grounding the two, adding some more things and putting them in another small pan to boil, stirring every now and then.

Going back to the original pot he was using, he stirred the boiling pasta (curtesy of Francis) and added some salt and such.

After sending Tino to grab two bread sticks that had just finished baking, the Italian prepared the plate, pouring the sauce over his meal as he added parmesan cheese and a few mushrooms.

When the plate was finally finished and officially done, Feliciano quickly picked it up from the sides and made his way towards Ludwigs table, this time with his food, Feliciano placed the plate down in front of the and smiled sweetly.

"As my French friend would say, _Bon appetite!_ " He chirped, waiting a bit before heading back towards the kitchen once he wasn't needed anymore.

When the German paid and left, Feliciano was upset, but the next day he came again, and again and again until it became a routine of theirs. Ludwig would sit in the same spot and Feli would always serve him, the German thinking that he was just a waiter and not the owner of the fine dining establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee guys! Haha Feliciano and Ludwig are just the cutest don'tcha think? Losers, I love them. 
> 
> Also Ludwig wants that Italian booty even though he's stoic as fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio drink coffee while Ludwig drives Feliciano home. 
> 
> And Romulus?
> 
> He questions his grandsons' sanity.

It was a late Monday afternoon and Feli & Lovino were hanging in the living room, watching some sucky American reality tv show while eating cold pizza that they ordered the day before from some little pizza rink around the corner. 

"What the hell is wrong with these people? Are they all retarded?" Lovino scoffed, waving around the sleeves of his comfy long sleeved sweater, other hand holding a slice of pizza. 

"I don't know, Lovi, they seem scary." Feliciano mumbled, flinching when one of woman began yelling through the phone, yelling to her sister about something that went wrong.

"More like mentally unstable." Lovino mumbled, standing up to to throw away the now empty box of pizza. When he arrived to the kitchen and threw away the trash a faint buzzing rang in his back pocket, causing the Italian jump. 

The hell?

"Ciao?" Lovino asked, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder while he wiped his hands on his jeans, then grabbing his phone. 

"Hola Lovi!" A voice chirped from the speaker, making Lovino narrow his brows. 

"Antonio? How the fuck did you get my phone number, you fucking stalker." Lovino grumbled, actually not that surprised that the other managed to get his phone number. He sat down next to Feliciano, continuing the conversation, his brother too busy staring at the pretty ladies on tv that were arguing. Scary. 

"Ah, oh yea! I forgot to ask, can I have your number? But it doesn't really matter if you say no because Francis already gave it to me." Antonio laughed, sounding as if he heard something hilarious. 

Fucking idiot. It was expected for him to say something so stupid-

"Fusosososo...so Lovi, would you like to go drink some coffee with me?" 

Lovino stiffened up immediately. Oh fuck. Well that was not called for. 

"W-What?! Fucking bastard don't ask things like that so suddenly! I don't even know you!" Lovino practically shrieked, face extremely red. Oh Feliciano was definitely paying attention to Lovi's phone call now.

"Well we can get to know each other over coffee!" Antonio chirped.

"No, no absolutely not!" Lovino yelled "Never! I don't know what you're thinking but I'm never going to get coffee with you!"

...aaaaand that's how Lovino ended up waiting for the stupid Spaniard by the entrance of a coffee shop, cuddling into the warmth of his sweater as a fairly cold breeze swept by him.

Idiot

***

When Lovino left to meet some guy named Toni, Feliciano, glad to have the house to himself began to flip through the channels lazily, hoping to find something good on. In the end, Feli ended up watching some random cooking show where they faced off one another to compete for some grand prize. 

After a few more minutes of watching the show, the italian grew bored and stood up, stretching a bit. His shirt rose a bit as he stretched his arms over his head, not hearing the door open and close behind him.

"Feliciano!" A voice shouted from behind him, making Feli jump in fear, however when he turned around, the twin smiled and made his way towards the older man. 

"Ah hello Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano chirped, his grandfathers name is actually Romulous, but when the twins were younger, they struggled a bit with his name, so they called him 'Rome' instead. The nickname always stuck since then. 

"Good afternoon, Feliciano! Will you help me make dinner just like old times?" his grandfather asked, making his way towards the kitchen and washing his hands.

"Sure nonno!" Chirped the other, washing his hands as well and taking out the ingredients, placing them on the counter.

"Hey Feliciano, where's your brother?" 'Rome' asked, washing the vegetables that Feli took out, most of them consisting of tomatoes. Was the kid partying? Or maybe he was out in the library, pretending to study when he actually slept.

"He went out on a date." 

Clang

Romulous dropped the knife he was holding right on the floor, making a Feliciano wince at the sudden action, a surprised look etched over his face.

"I-...What?" Grandpa Rome asked, staring at Feliciano as if he were a mythical creature. 

"He went on a date..? With this guy named Antonio, I think they went to go drink coffee together! Lovino seemed really angry about going to see him, but I knew he was happy on the inside." Feliciano grinned, picking up the knife from the floor and rinsing it off, a dreamy smile on his lips.

Oh if only Luddy would see him like that one day. They could go to the zoo and cuddle and...kiss.

"Oh. I see, so why haven't I met this Antonio yet? Has Lovino been hiding this secret lover away from us?" Grandpa Rome asked, no longer helping the other as he stared off into space, leaning on the counter. 

Since when has his grandsons been dating..?

"Um, I don't think a long time. Francis said that they barely met like two days ago." Feliciano hummed, chopping up the tomatoes, realizing he was four short and also needed a few other things from the market. 

"Uh oh, I have to go buy some more things, silly me! Any way nonno, can you finish this up? Grazie!" The Italian chirped, quickly wiping his hands and heading out the front door, not really wandering why his grandfather was suddenly so quiet.

"They're...They're going on a date...yet they've only met a few days ago..." Romulous muttered quietly in the now empty home. "A few days ago..."

"He could be a murderer! Agh! Lovino what are you thinking?!?" 

***

Lovino huffed when the stupid green eyed idiot finally decided to show up.

"Hello, Lovi!" Antonio chirped, looking like he was fucking radiating sunshine with that goddamn smile. 

Lovino was already warm being close to him...o-only because he was radiating sunshine..not because he was happy Antonio asked him out or anything!

. . .

I-it's a figure of speech, dammit! 

"Took you long enough, Bastard." Lovino huffed instead, entering the coffee shop with flushed cheeks. No, he was not blushing, it was just cold as fuck at night! 

"Ah, I'm so glad you came!" Antonio said, making his way up towards the cashier.

"Tch. Only because you practically dragged me here." Lovino huffed, of course that made no sense considering he went on his own accord, but Lovino just loved to contradict himself that way.

"Well still. I'm really happy you did come." mumbled the Spaniard, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked up at the menu behind the preppy teenage girl who was waiting patiently for their order with a wide smile. "So....what would you like? I think I'm going to get a pumpkin spice latte!" 

"I'll just have a hot chocolate." Lovino shrugged, taking out his wallet. 

"Okay, great. Wait hold up! I'll pay." 

Then, before Lovino could refuse, Antonio quickly took out his wallet and paid for the two hot drinks, smiling back at the teenager and leaving her a small tip. 

"Um...thank you, I guess, you didn't have to do that." Lovino shrugged, looking down to the floor, ignoring the warm fuzzy thoughts floating through his head and fighting the blush on his cheeks, willing it to go away.

"You're welcome." the other said sincerely, grabbing the Italians hand and pulling him towards a small table in the corner, away from the cheesy Halloween decorations and chatter from other customers. 

Lovino felt the slight electricity surging through his fingertips and down his spine as the Spaniard grabbed his hand, sneakily intertwining their fingers as he led them towards their seat. 

No. His eyes did not wander down to Antonio's ass.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the drinks." Antonio explained softly before leaving the Italian once again to his own thoughts.

Whatever that stupid Spaniard dod to him, it was getting to him bad. And even now, as Antonio chattered on about some random thing, Lovino just couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous green eyes, that really contrasted against his tan skin and brown hair that was curled at the tips. It's probably soft, perfect to run his fingers through. Maybe one day he could do that. 

Okay what the fuck. 

"Anyhow, that's how I almost drowned my cousin at the beach..." Antonio laughed, suddenly noticing that he's been talking for the past thirty minutes and all Lovino has done is stare. He hasn't even touched his drink! Odd. "Lovi? Hey, are you okay?" Tony asked, a bit worried, looking back into the others stunning hazel eyes. After another few seconds of staring, Antonio definitely forgot what he was going to say.

Lovino was extremely handsome. His large round eyes and the smallest hint of a smile on his pink lips made Antonio suddenly lick his own, for some reason they felt really dry. Then, for a split second, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Lovi. 

It would probably be perfect. 

And like that, they fell into a comfortable silence, simply gazing into each other's eyes, while letting the world continue on without them. 

Though neither of them knew it yet, everyone else that could see were sure that the two were falling in the sweetest kinds of love. 

***

Feliciano made his way through the small market, picking up tomatoes and other veggies and such that they needed in the kitchen, checking for bruises and if they were good. 

After around half an hour or so, Feliciano was just about done with his shopping, now carrying his bags as he walked back home, the moon above illuminating his way.

The dark and almost deserted street sent chills down the easily scared Italians spine. He was terrified.

So it was only natural to let out a high pitch scream when an expensive looking black car suddenly appeared next to him and the tinted window began to lower, annoying the hell out of the driver.

"Hallo, Feli." the blond man said trough the window, staring at the bundle of groceries in the smaller Italians hands. 

Almost instantly, Feliciano smiled widely at the Germans sudden appearance "Hello Luddy! How are you?" He asked, through the window. 

Wow! Luddy had a very nice car! The two have spoke on an almost day to day basis at the restaurant for a couple of months now. Ludwig would come on his lunch break and Feliciano would serve him. Of course it was only small chats and such, sadly, Feliciano hasn't come up with enough courage to ask out the blond haired, blue eyed German yet. 

"Good, how's your job at that restaurant? Are you doing okay?" Ludwig asked, making the Italian stiffen a bit.

Okay so maybe Ludwig thought he was only a server at the restaurant and not the owner...well he never asked if he was! So he wasn't technically lying...right?

"Oh yea it's doing great!" Feliciano chirped, cheeks flushed from all the walking and the fresh air.

The two fell into an awkward silence until the German finally spoke up again after a sigh. "Feli, do you need a ride home? I can drive you, I bet you're a long way from there still, right?" 

The Italian gave a small nod, "Thank you Ludwig, that's very kind of you." He smiled gratefully, if it weren't for the darkness that covered half of the Germans face, Feliciano would've thought that he seen a blush on Ludwigs face. Oh well. He was probably imagining it, Ludwig was stoic as hell.

Making his way towards the other side of the car, Feliciano climbed in and set his two bags of groceries on the bottom by his feet, quickly putting on his seat belt and glancing at Ludwig who was already looking in his direction. Their sudden eye contact made the German stiffen and immediately look straight ahead, putting the car to drive, and taking off slowly. 

Was he staring? The thought made Feliciano's heart skip a beat.

The car ride started off silent and rather awkward until finally Feliciano began to loosen up and converse with the other. 

"Pasta is definitely better than wurst...but I do admit that wurst is a million times better than English food." Feliciano gagged, laughing with Ludwig as he finally slowed down in front of the restaurant.

"Feli, are you sure that you want me to drop you off here?" Ludwig asked, a small frown on the others lips at the thought of the cute, bubbly Italian leaving. 

"Positive, thank you so much for the ride, Luddy! I'll see you Wednesday!" Feliciano chirped, already leaving the car with his bags as he began to get out of the car.

It wasn't until Feli was on the sidewalk did Ludwig call him back. "Feli!" He shouted, making the Italian turn around with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Luddy?" He asked, slowly making his way back towards the German. Oh he was blushing. 

"Um...call me anytime on this number, if you want to. I also want to take you to dinner sometime." The German recited, almost as if reading from a letter or book, as he handed the Italian his business card, who politely declined the offer of taking the card. 

"No thank you Ludwig, I already have a card! Though I would love dinner! I'll see you this upcoming Saturday night, sí?" Feliciano grinned, suddenly confident and throwing a wink towards the Germans way before turning around and heading towards the alley way between the restaurant and the building between a small swing of his hips as he made his way into the darkness.

Ludwig hardly paid attention to where the Italian was headed, too busy staring at his ass and flushed red at that sexy wink the other sent his way. 

The German didn't even remember driving home, but the first coherent thought that came to his mind as soon as he entered the front door of his very nice, expensive home was: 

'When did I give him my business card..?' 

Because he would've most certainly remembered giving it to that adorable waiter the second he did it.

***

Romulous quietly made dinner, not expecting his youngest grandson to arrive so quickly. 

"I thought you went walking to the market." Grandpa Rome said as Feliciano walked in, a dreamy smile on his face. 

Dammit not this one too.

"Who is she?" Romulous asked, putting the knife down once again as he looked to his grandson. 

"He~, Ah grandpa Rome, Luddy is so perfect~!" Feliciano hummed, singing softly under his breath as he practically danced into the kitchen.

"Who's 'Luddy'?" Romulous asked, staring at his grandson with a raised brow. 

"This man that I've been a waiter for the past few months." 

"He's a customer?"

"Sí~"

"And you've only met him during work hours." 

"I...I guess so."

"So he's pretty much a stranger!" Romulous huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no no no!" Feliciano exclaimed "I've known him for years!"

Well that wasn't expected.

"Oh I see, why haven't I met him yet?!" The other exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh silly nonno, he's been in my dreams for years, I've just started really talking to him for the first time today!"

Oh no.

And with that, Feliciano began humming yet again, ending all hope for Romulous to find out more information about this dream man. Yep, his youngest has officially gone insane. 

At least Lovino's love interest was real.

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream~" Feliciano sang softly. 

He better be.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you guys got the sleeping beauty reference haha, so whoop I'm finally done with this adorkable chapter yay! Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio flirts with Lovino and the southern Italian has no idea how to react to the idiot.

The next morning Lovino woke up with a loud groan, stretching out his muscles and popping his bones, his younger brother still fast asleep next to him. A small, lazy smile stretched over his lips as the memories of the night before flooding over him.

Las night with Antonio was just...indescribable, the only word coming close to telling how it played out was 'magical'.

Neither really knew exactly how long they looked into one another eyes, having only awakened from their small 'trance' when a waitress came up to them and told them that they were closing in around two hours.

Of course she only really got Lovinos attention, the Spaniard still too busy studying the other, only truly snapping out of it when Lovino hissed at him loudly to stop staring with a sneer.

His guess was that they'd only been sitting in silence for around fifteen minutes, thankfully not a very long time.

After that, the duo began chatting about random topics, eventually Lovinos club coming up in the conversation, Antonio asked if he had any new ideas.

"Well actually I'm thinking about doing this musical, called Sizzle. You know shake things up a bit from just singing and dancing, add acting." Lovino had explained, sipping on his now cool hot chocolate. "It's really short and more than eight perfect of the damn thing is singing. So our dancers really wouldn't be out of their comfort zones yknow? I really want Feliciano in it along with Francis too."

"But isn't Francis...a cook?" Antonio asked, a bit confused on how Lovino was going to make one of Feliciano's top chefs into a dancer.

"Well you see, bastard, Francis has worked with us for over six years, Feliciano barely opened his restaurant around three years ago, do the math."

It was true, the French man came in to work when the twins had barely turned sixteen, himself already being twenty. He wanted to work with the entertainers when their grandfather, Romulus, (owner at the time) decided that he should have some dancers there for entertainment.

Francy pants was a real star when he worked a dancer, however that wasn't his real dream. Being a cook was, so when Feliciano wanted to made the restaurant, he begged and begged for a job.

Little did he know that Feliciano gave it to him the second he walked into the newly made establishment.

"So Francis was a dancer?" Antonio asked, a look of astonishment on his face.

"One of the best!" Exclaimed the Italian, "He taught me everything I know! Shame he went to cooking, not that he isn't amazing at it. His mother was also a dancer, did you know ...?"

And so the conversation led on.

Not that Lovino would admit it, but that was pretty close to being one of the best nights of his life, eh i-in a real shitty way of course. Tch.

The grumpy twin stood up from his bed and quickly headed downstairs afterwards to make some quick breakfast, turning on a tiny radio that their rather owned in the process.

The only reason they had it was because it is their nonnos and it always plays beautiful Italian songs, soothing all of them when cooking and what not.

They adored it.

He quickly cracked some eggs into a bowl, whisking them while he hummed along to the song he knew, singing softly. After adding some spices to the mix. He placed a pan on the stove and lit it so it slowly warmed up.

After a few minutes of cooking, his grandfather Romulus came out of his bedroom looking him up suspiciously.

"You came home late last night."

"Yea, what about it old man?" Lovino asked, serving up the three plates, handing one to his grandfather and leaving one on the counter for Feli.

It was true, he didn't return home until around twelve. Though that wasn't late for him.

"Well it's not everyday that my eldest grandson goes out late with some stranger that he barely met three days before." Romulus said, making his way towards the breakfast bar where he sat on the stool, staring at Lovino, expecting an explanation.

"So my question is: When do I meet him?" The man boomed, wide smile on his lips, enjoying the look of horror on his grandsons face.

"What?!" Lovino shrieked, face red "N-Never! We just know each other, we're not dating or anything!"

"I never said he was anything more, I just said I wanted to meet him. Now I wonder if you are together." Romulus smirked, eating a forkful of eggs and staring at the other, "So what's he like?"

"Well he's annoying as fuck." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, we'll talk later okay? I need to practice with the crew. I'm thinking about starting up a new production and we need to practice." He huffed, quickly eating the rest of his breakfast and washing his plate.

"Whatever you say, Lovino, but we will talk tonight about Antonio." Romulus smirked, standing up and putting his own plate in the sink before putting on his coat "Goodbye, Lovino," and with that he left the house through the side entrance.

Weird ass old man.

Lovino huffed and finished washing the others plate as well. Heading up the steps, the italian quickly changed his clothes and woke up Feliciano before heading out to his friends dance studio. She was a Belgium girl with short blonde hair who always had a red headband on and her name was Emma.

She also worked for Lovino part time, owning the studio and teaching dance lessons for the most part. Emma would lend it to Lovino so they could practice their routines because Lovino claimed that 'The elecricity bill was too fucking high to spend extra wasted time goofing off' in his place. Emma had a much smaller studio that didn't require that much money to keep it up and running, so she offered to let Lovino use it whenever he needed to in the mornings as long as they cleaned up after themselves because of her afternoon classes.

That was years ago, when the family was going through a rough patch, hardly any one came into the club anymore. That was also the year their grandfather brought in entertainers, the only problem would be wasting money they didn't have on rehersal for an idea they didn't even know would work. To this day Lovino was silently thankful for her help, it really did help them out! They saved hundreds in that year alone and before they knew it, they were back in buisness.

Walking past the same coffee shop he went with Antonio the night before, he blushed. Since when has this fucking place been here? He didn't recall it being there before...must be a new place then.

Curiosity got the bed of him and Lovi went inside, inhaling the coffee beans, the Italian immediately stiffened when heheard an eerily familiar voice behind the counter.

"Yes that will be $4.50, senora."

Lovino was just about to turn around and quickly make his escape before he was noticed, but it was too late, he was quickly found out.

"Lovino?" Antonio called out, making said italian stiffen and slowly turn around.

"Eh...hey bastard." He grumbled, quickly composing himself and sticking his nose up in the air. "I didn't know you worked here."

Of course he worked here, the guy was new to the country and barely even knew his apartments address, he should've known he workd there when he took him to the coffee place. That also explains why he was late, the poor bastard probably ran all the way home to change from his work attire. The thought of Antonio running all the way home just to change for him made the italians heart flutter.

No. That was probably just because of how fucking adorable the spaniard looked in that uniform with his little hat and big smile. Weirdo.

"Welcome! What would you like, sir?" Antonio asked teasingly, unable to look away from the others beet red face.

"Nothing from you!" Lovino hissed, walking up to the counter nonetheless. "Uh....I guess i'll have an americano, shitty coffee." he huffed.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you perfer a spaniard?" He grinned, winking at the other.

No. Fucking. Way.

Was....was he actually flirting? Oh god. By now Lovinos blush was creeping down his neck.

"What? No! Bastard! Just give me my coffee so i can go!" he practially screamed, hiding his red face in his hands and gave a muffled shriek. 

Antonio merely smirked and went towards the coffee machine, quickly making the drink and placing it on the counter. "That will be $3.50, but with your pretty face, I'll give it to you for a kiss." Antonio hummed tapping his finger against his cheek.

Lovino, in return, threw a five dollar bill at the spaniard and stomped away, exiting the building as fast as he could and still red as a tomato.


End file.
